


What a Fool

by Kisho



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short little thing, i haven't written anything in months, i'm all for jealous nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot had never been in love until now. So, it was accurate to say that when it came to dealing with these new and confusing emotions, Oswald was clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I posted this story pretty late at night, and I've only recently noticed that I accidentally marked Major Character Death

Oswald Cobblepot had never been in love until now. So, it was accurate to say that when it came to dealing with these new and confusing emotions, Oswald was clueless. 

Now that Edward had found girlfriend, was he suppose to leave the happy couple alone or was he still suppose to confess his feelings? The only person he was comfortable asking that question was, unfortunately, the one person he couldn’t ask. 

So, when Edward had inquired about their planned dinner, naturally Oswald panicked. His brain desperately searched for an excuse. Of course, he blurted out the first one he could come up with.

“Just like you, my dear friend, I’ve met someone,” Oswald said as smoothly as he could, “I think they could be one.” As soon as he finished his sentence, Oswald realized he had told the truth. How stupid of him.

Edward’s eyes seemed to light up behind his glasses. His fist clenched and unclenched, and he gave Oswald a big smile. Obviously, he was happy for Oswald. 

“I see.” Edward cleared his throat and removed his glasses to clean them. The silence danced around the two as Edward took his time to carefully clean each lense. Oswald knew what he was going to ask for before he said it himself. Edward put his glasses on and smiled with unreadable eyes. “Tell me all about them.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to bore you with all the details-”

“No, I insist,” Edward interjected. “I want to know.” 

Oswald couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh. He felt like a cornered animal and couldn’t find an escape to this conversation. Luckily for him, Edward’s phone went off. Edward checked the caller ID, at first uninterested, but his demeanor changed when he realized it was Isabella calling. He turned away from Oswald, which allowed the smaller man to think of a backstory for his “true love.”

“This is perfect,” Edward said, with the sound of his phone closing punctuating his sentence, “Isabella and I are going to have dinner tonight. Join us so we can meet your special someone.”

“T-Tonight?” Now he was being forced the dig his own grave. “Are you sure? I don’t want to interfere with-”

“8 o’clock, here at the mansion.” Edward grinned and went on his way. “Oh, and this time I swear I will show up.”

* * *

 

Oswald should have more firmly rejected Edward’s invitation. The hole was too tall to climb out now. He paced around in his room. How was he suppose to find someone to fool Edward? He was too smart to fall for a last-minute actor. Then, he’d wonder why Oswald had lied (or just look down on him). 

7 o’clock. He was running out of time. He needed a new excuse.

* * *

 

“Oswald, Isabella is here,” Edward announced, slowly entering his room, “Where is…” Edward’s voice trailed off when he noticed that Oswald was hiding under the covers. “Oswald, is something wrong?”

“Turns out, my ‘one true love’ is actually married,” Oswald sobbed as realistically as he could. “What a fool I’ve been.”

Edward quickly sat at the edge of Oswald’s bed and put a reassuring hand on top of the lump hidden. “Oswald, you’re not a fool. If anyone is the fool, it’s them.” A sad smile appeared on Oswald’s face, but it was hidden from Edward. 

“Enjoy your dinner with Isabella. Don’t worry about me.” 

Edward hesitated but decided to give Oswald some personal space. When he closed the door behind him, Oswald sat up and sighed. 

  
“Oh, what a fool they are.”


End file.
